


'Fixing' the hole in the wall

by Goolash



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, crankgameplays- fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Ethan is very kinky, M/M, Mark's secretly enjoying it, Unus Annus, dom!Ethan, sub!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goolash/pseuds/Goolash
Summary: Ethan's feelings for Mark come up in a very...kinky way.Well, good thing they never were just friends.
Relationships: Amy Nelson/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 22
Kudos: 295





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mind any mistakes, sorry in advance, my eyes dont work well in the dark.

_It was a new day. New day, new video. Mark and Ethan were wondering what wacky fun stuff to do this time- until Ethan bump on a specific post on Tumblr..._

"Mark? Hey Mark! I know what we're gonna do today!" _Ethan exclaimed out loud, managing to get Mark's attention successfully._ "Found a **really** really good idea here!" _Mark's head tilted to the side, preparing himself for the worse._ "Fix the hole in the wall!"

 _Max let out a small chuckle, ribbing his temple gently._ "Weren't we already planning this video?"

"No!" _He took a moment to think._ "Yeeees?" _He made a pouty face._ "But thought it would be more fun if we fixed the hole with ramen!" _He turned to check Mark's face which, surprisingly, was looking approving._

"That's not a terrible idea, this could work" _Mark's face looked satisfying_ _, which rarely did when Ethan dropped an idea._ "But is it challenging enough?"

 _The younger thought for a second, quickly searching on youtube to see if such an idea is even a thing._ "Well, it exists, it contains glue" _A small smirk crawled on his lips._ "You know what that means" _As Mark took his sweet time to make the plot in his mind, Ethan slowly moved behind him and placed his hands on his hips, gripping them firmly._ "Why are you overthinking it, Markimoo?" _His voice came out as a whisper right into the other's ear, sending chills up his spine._

"Ethan I- not right now, we have to- _oh_ " _A small breathy moan escaped the man's lips as one of the younger's hands slipped into his pants and softly palmed his already visible bulge._

"You don't need to fight it, it's already too late to stop" _Ethan's hand started gripping on it, softly and teasingly, rubbing and pressing against the base area, enjoying every and each little noise Mark made._

_Until now people would think that Mark would be the dominant one in their little 'relationship'. Fans have been going crazy about them, calling them Crankiplier and stuff. Truth is, they were both very aware of the consequences of their actions. Cooking with sex toys? Wax play? Nude painting? Like hell, anyone would believe there wasn't something going on between them. Ethan had come out as a very kinky guy. Every time he had to touch Mark in any way he felt the strong need to do so much more. Every time he had to blindfold him, or tie a collar around his neck, or gag him, his dirty little imagination traveled far away. Mark could feel the way the younger looked at him with those lustful eyes._

_But so far, there wasn't something serious going on between them. Ethan would often come up to him while he's filming his part or while he's editing the videos, running his hands all over his muscular body. Pressing kisses on his neck and collarbone. Touching all the right places. Just to tease him._ _They never went farther, they never went deeper. Both of then had girlfriends, what they were already doing was too far. Nonetheless, Ethan craved more and more, purposely breathing heavily in Mark's ears, teasing his balls and tip through the boxers, hell sometimes even his nipples. The man already made the fact that he had extremely sensitive nipples obvious enough._

_There were some times...where they left the cameras open while they played with each other. While those sinful cries left Mark's mouth as Ethan pulled away, leaving him on the edge of cumming._

_There were some other times...were Ethan would pin Mark on the nearest wall, attacking just his neck, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. All while Amy was probably a room away or so. Both of them were naturally loud at everything. Ethan wanted to test the other's limits._

"We are alone, aren't we Mark?" _He whispered._ "Why are you holding back? Let me hear your sweet pleads" _But Mark refused, knowing full well that they weren't alone. Amy was there, probably upstairs by now._ "Or I'll have to force them out myself" _Ethan's voice dropped, from the usual hype high pitched-like tone to an oddly deep and seductive one. It gave the older goosebumps but still refused to let his voice be heard._

_It was already too much, he was way too sensitive from all the teasing. His heart was racing, heartbeats echoed all the way up to his ears, the younger could probably feel them against his lips._

_Ethan wasn't gonna take no as an answer this time. He had the chance to toy with Mark's body all he wanted and he was gonna grab it._

"So be it" _It was barely a whisper, he doubts the other heard anything. Still, took his chance. He lifted Mark's shirt out of the way, running his cold fingers against the man's nipples, earning quite a loud gasp. Being filled up with confidence, he started pinching them, twisting them in between his fingers, watching as the man in front of him choked out breathy moans and whimpers._ "How about I make you cum just from your nipples, hm? Would you like that?" _As he continued toying with his nipples, more whimpers escaped Mark's lips, some pained, some filled with lust. He couldn't make out if the man was begging him to stop, or begging him to make him_ _go on._

_Not like he was gonna stop, even if Any walked right in._

_Seeing Mark so vulnerable just bearing with everything done to him when he could easily push him aside, made Ethan want to do so many things to him. So many dirty things. Tie him up again, get him on his knees with a gag on his pretty little mouth and a vibrator right up that sweet ass. Only the thought was enough to make Ethan hard._

"Not my...nipples- Ethan!" _Mark panted loudly, wiggling, but didn't attempt to stop Ethan, not even once. The opposite actually, he started grinding himself against the younger, feeling the hard on poking the back of his thigh._

"No? Then where?" _He didn't stop. He wouldn't miss this chance to make the other beg for it, say exactly where he wanted him to touch._ "What do you want me to do, Mark?" _His fingers pressed tightly on Mark's nipples, tagging them._

"Amy-- ah, Ethan please, Amy is gonna come"

 _They both were on edge now, horny and amped up from all the teasing, yet Mark kept hesitating. He wanted nothing more than to reach that sweet sweet release. However, he knew when he had to stop._ _Or that's what he claimed. He couldn't hide his massive boner on his pants, nor the fact that he was left breathless from the tiniest amount of foreplay...nor his feelings for Ethan. No matter how done he was with his bullshit when they were filming, he did, in fact, have a soft spot for the younger._

"You want me to stop? Is that really what you want?" _Yet again, he didn't stop. If anything he went on. Hands slipped to him pants, pulling them down with one simple movement._ "Do you wish Amy to see you like this?" _He whispered in that deep, serious voice that made Mark's knees tremble with need. Nonetheless, despite having the other butt naked in front of him, Ethan did nothing. He wanted Mark to beg for it, if not, then he would leave him alone as he was asked to._

_Mark knew it. He knew he had to say the words. The ones that kept him back from any further action. Ethan wouldn't let go, he never did, he insisted until he got no response from him. But never gave up. Mark knew he would break someday, he craved the touch of someone more than usual. The younger has toyed with his body so much it just...changed._

"Please just do it already" _His voice was weak, quiet, not because he didn't want to be heard by Amy by any chance. Begging for someone to take you right then and there...was too much. He's the one manhandling Ethan around, telling him to get on his knees, pinning him on tables, and now..._ ** _now_** _the tables have turned._

"I can't hear you" _Ethan growled on his ear, grabbing a hold of his shaft in his hand, slowly tightening towards the base._ "Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you, or tell me to fuck off" _He wasn't joking. He had plenty of patience, however, he's been waiting for such moment for weeks...months even. Every time he was shut down, he couldn't handle another one._

 _He was just a second away from releasing, the hand on his base was bringing him closer and closer but was also slowing the progress down. His head was spinning, he wanted to cum so bad._ "Please...make me cum, I can't take it anymore!" _His voice broke down completely, but, he was heard by the other loud and clean. Those words echoed in his ears, he didn't even notice the front door opening._

_Neither did Ethan._

"Such a good boy, is that all then?" _Disappointment was visible on his tone, although that didn't stop him from releasing the grip on Mark's shaft, giving it a few soft but aggressive pumps that soon after made him see starts as he finally came._

_It was one of the most powerful orgasms Mark ever had. He literally saw stars. He was glad Ethan held him up because man his legs gave up immediately._

_He couldn't even speak, he was panting heavily, moaning at the remaining feeling of Ethan's touch on his body. The peaceful bliss was so powerful he didn't even notice how the boy pulled his pants up, fixing him so he wasn't a complete mess._

"You aren't that tough now, huh?" _Mark could tell Ethan was smirking._ _Such a smug face for someone who was acting like a child all the time._

"Hey, have you two-" _Amy walked in a very...intense situation. Ethan was holding Mark from behind and Mark was...oh boy. He was all messy with a bright blush on his cheeks._ "Did you guys fuck or something?" _She joked, giggling to herself._

_Oh only if she knew..._

"Mark started tickling me so I did the same!" _Ethan immediately responded, being his usual childish self. Impressive how he went from a smug fucker to this in less than a minute, if you ask Mark._ "But in fact! I found the greatest idea! We decided to fix the hole in the wall!"

"Oh? Finally, about time you guys fix that hole...it's been bothering me for a while now"

"With ramen!" _He said right after, earning a confused look from Amy._

"You...guys are gonna staff ramen in the hole...to fix it" _She already knew how wild they could become. She accepted them how they are. However, she didn't like them messing the house._

"We swear we won't make it worse! Trust me it will be good!" _He whined, pouting his lips._

_Amy had to admit she was weak to Ethan's cuteness, plus she knew she wasn't gonna win this 'argument'. She sighed and finally gave them her approval. As long as the hole was somehow covered, it was fine, she guessed. It was a less dangerous video but equally entertaining, at least._

_And so they began filming it. Being careful with mistakes. Being their usual selves- Mark being done with Ethan's childish bullshit, Ethan being unable to stop giggling as he's applying the noodles in the hole. Pretty much everything ran smoothly after. They were almost done already, Amy had to go pick up more noddles and some glue since they fucked up plenty of times, like started randomly playing with the super glue like it was some kind of toy._

_So once again, they were there, alone._

"You know, I never got to satisfy myself" _Ethan spoke up first. His voice- it had changed again. The mood between them changed as well. They weren't gonna play a silly game, Ethan wanted to pin Mark on the floor, spread his legs and make him a moaning mess. Make him his bitch in other words. But time was a problem, Amy wouldn't take more than half an hour to come back if they were to do something, they had to do it now._ "Mark, get on your knees" _The sentence was familiar, to make it more...intense he even grabbed the same paintball gun Mark had used._

 _The fear in Mark's eyes was obvious._ "What are you gonna do with that?"

"I said" _His eyes locked with Mark's._ "Get on your knees" _It came out as a loud growl. The elder couldn't help but obey right away, scared of what Ethan would do with that paintball gun if he didn't do as he was told. After all, Mark had shot him with that, he wouldn't be surprised if it backfired him._ "Good bitch, you deserve a reward"

_Never in a million years, anyone would imagine Ethan calling Mark a bitch. Also, Ethan being so darn dominant. The elder already knew he was gonna get a collar later, a shock collar. The same one they had used back then...in those live streams. He had kept it, for some reason. He was gonna regret it._

"Open your mouth already" _Mark snapped out of his thoughts, looking straight at Ethan's shaft in front of him. The only time he saw_ ** _that_** _out was during the 'nude painting' making. Now he had it right in front of his eyes and close enough to pay attention to how thick it actually was. Not necessarily big, just very thick._

_He choked out a breath he didn't know he was holding and then hesitantly opened his mouth, eyes locked with Ethan's._

"You obey me too easily, what happened to 'daddy' Mark? I wonder" _Way too smug. Mark wanted to speak up but was too late, the tip of Ethan's cock was already rubbing on his bottom lip, slowly feeling the tip going in. He slid the flat of his tongue against it before letting Ethan guide his head down further and further. Even tho they never have done this before, it kinda felt natural, swallowing down a cock, perhaps from all the shit he deepthroated for fun during videos._

_Mark barely struggled to take it all in, or, until the sudden pressure against his clothed cock almost made him choke on Ethan's dick, causing his body to jerk. Fingers wind in the elder's hair, keeping him in place as he started properly fucking his mouth._

_The foot on his crotch area wasn't gone though, it stayed. Mark couldn't resist, he started bucking his hips against it, grinding almost painfully on it._ "You look so much like a whore right now" _He whispers, thrusting his cock a little faster, making sure he slammed in enough to hit the back of Mark's throat._ "Sucking my dick like a pro, getting yourself off with just my foot- fuck that's hot" _Mark hears him hiss between clenched teeth, gripping and pulling his hair more. It was painful, why was Mark getting off by it?_

"Next time, I'll tie your hands behind your back, blindfold you and fuck that pretty mouth of yours until you cum" _Something about the way the younger said that, made Mark let out a loud muffled moan. His cock already twitching at the slightest touch, he was so close, Ethan was close as well, he could feel his shaft twitch against his tongue._ "Fuck...shit, I'm so- I'm gonna cum" _Ethan's now moaning, speeding up the thrusts, chasing after his orgasm, which followed not even 1 minute after._

_Mark's eyes rolled behind his head as his mouth filled with the hot liquid, making him release in his pants with a final thrust of his hips against the other's foot. 'Fuck I didn't just do that', he thought immediately. Although again, he could simply tell Ethan to stop, to knock it off. He didn't, he didn't resist even once. Perhaps he enjoyed himself more than he thought he did._

_A moment later, the younger pulled out, taking a few seconds to catch his breath before zipping back up his pants._ "Mark that- jesus, that was hot"

"When did you...get so kinky?" _That was the first thing that came up his mind, not like he could think of something else, or think in general, his mind had stopped working for a while now._

"Dunno, guess I always had it in me" _He shrugged._ "Every time I had to gag you or blindfold you...fuck, it did things to me" _He gave him a small smile, then helped Mark up._

 _Mark groaned as he stood up, grabbing a hold on Ethan's shoulders._ "Yeah but I was always pretty rough with you"

"Yeeeeah, I guess that made me want to fuck you more" _Ethan giggled softly, wrapping his arms around Mark's waist to support him._ "You ruined me"

"Oh and you didn't? You made me cum in my pants!" _It was Mark's turn to make a pouty face, laughing right after though._

_After that, silence. They stood there for what seemed ages, looking in each other's eyes. Just that._

"Mark-" _Before he could even start, a pair of lips shut him up. It was a rather sloppy kiss, yet passionate. Their movements synced every time. Tongues dancing along with every chance they found. It lasted a good amount of time until they had to pull away to catch their breaths. It felt weird, not in a bad way, Ethan wanted to kiss Mark for a long while, he wanted to taste those lips, taste him. Now the only thing missing was-_

"I'm home! You guys are lucky, found better glue and it was the last one on the shelf" _Amy. They had almost forgotten about her, about the video they were supposed to make._

_They quickly pulled away from each other and fixed themselves and soon they were back to their usual selves._

_Like nothing had ever happened._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Ethan got into a fight- one that almost ruined their friendship.
> 
> Until Amy interfered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I did not forget I promised a second chapter of this
> 
> Warning: Heterosexual porno, light one, if you are not into it, don't read  
> \-   
> Also sorry for the mistakes ahead, it's 4k words it sucked my soul

_After the 'incident' between Mark and Ethan a few weeks ago, there was a black hole in their friendship, eating away everything it could find from them. It was showing a lot in their recent recordings. They were different, Mark had a hard time putting up with the younger and Ethan had a hard time maintaining his usual, cheerful self around the elder. They even started fighting for no reason- and not in a good way. After the 'incident' between them, they started changing. From friends, they went to simple co-workers that were forced to work on a project together. Recordings took twice as long as they used to, they wouldn't cooperate. They wouldn't talk to each other about it._

_Amy wasn't blind. She was the first one to notice all that, but every time she tried to ask what was wrong, both replied with the same thing. Nothing. Of course, she didn't believe them. However, she knew better than to push things farther. She knew she couldn't make them open up to her, only they could open up to themselves. One way, or, another._

_Again, Amy wasn't blind. Truth was, she knew what was going on between them for a very, **very** long time. She had caught them multiple times in the act. Yes, she had caught her boyfriend and his friend kissing and touching, perfectly aware of her existence in the house, around them. Neither of them minded. It broke her heart in a million pieces, at first. She got used to it after a while, seeing Mark so happy when they did nothing but tease each other. The way they looked at each other, even now at their current state, was something. Felt way more different than the way he looked at her, still lovingly, just...Ethan had stolen his heart. He had stolen it from her and she wasn't mad about it. She was mad at how all the sparkle died for...unknown reasons._

_No. The sparkle hadn't died completely. It was still there, visible for the world to see, but them. Ethan's eyes filled with thousands and thousands of emotions every time he looked at Mark, guilt was one of them, something telling Amy that he was the one that did something to Mark since the elder didn't look at him the same way. Mark's eyes were filled with sadness and anger, yet a bit of affection was showing somehow. He wanted Ethan back as much as he wanted Mark back._

_Nevertheless, neither made a move. The opposite actually, they kept pushing each other away._

_How long would it take for the emotions to explode and force them back into each other's hands?_

"You keep messing everything up!" _The camera was set down for what seemed like the 100th time, shoutings echoing all over the ginormous house._ "Like, how hard is it for you to do as you're told?!"

"Oh like you're doing so much better- do this Ethan, do that Ethan, I'm not your goddamn slave to command and toy with!" _It was always heartbreaking seeing the younger in this state. Mark, he- everyone knew he could get pissed off easily, yell, bang holes in walls. But Ethan? No, he always acted like a pure, innocent angel._

"Blame it on me, go ahead" _Mark gritted his teeth and growled so loudly. It sent chills up Amy's spine. She didn't like where this was going, at all._ "Blame me for trying to make a good fucking video here" _A fist started forming, slowly, making Amy even more anxious than she already was._ "But no, you gotta be a baby and honestly, bitch about every single witty thing"

_Ethan had to take a moment there to just, stare at Mark. His expression changing from mad to...sad?_ "So is that how you feel, huh?" _Even his tone went down, he was no longer yelling, he was whispering with a pained expression on his face._

_Mark never believed a word he said during those fights. Never._ "Yes, yes I fucking do, I'm literally done with you and your shit" _Spilling those words was harder than he expected. Regret was written all over his face and body. Although, instead of stopping there, he kept going._ "I wish I never met you, I wish I had picked someone else to pair with for Unus Annus" _Regret, oh sweet sweet, regret. Even he was shocked by the words that had just escaped his mouth. He tried, immediately, to fix it._ "Ethan I-" _He did, really._

"No no, don't worry about it I completely understand" _Tears had started forming in Ethan's eyes and all Mark could do was stare deep into them, reflecting all the pain he had caused him from something he said upon his anger._ "If that's how you feel then, that's what we should do" _Confusion was shown on both Mark's and Amy's face now._ "I shall leave and never come back, if that's what you truly want, Mark Fischbach" _The words pierced like knives into his body, on both their bodies._

_Mark wasn't reacting. His body was frozen, visibly shaking and his voice was long gone. He tried to open his mouth, explain how he didn't mean a word he said, but his state wouldn't let him._

_Ethan knew. He knew very well. Yet he didn't attempt to suck his own words back inside and pretend nothing had ever happened. Not anymore._

_Amy, on the other hand, was trapped between reacting and not reacting. She was stuck in the middle, unknown of how she could possibly fix anything. It felt like their friendship fell down and broke into a million pieces, like a vase, and couldn't be fixed again. Though she was gonna try, she had to try._

"Ethan don't do this, Mark didn't mean any of these" _She grabbed the younger's wrist and pulled him back before he could pass through the door._ "You know he didn't mean those words, you know he doesn't want that" _She whispered, staring now at his surprisingly emotionless face._ "I know about you and Mark, Ethan, I always knew, what happened that day"

_Ethan's emotionless face didn't change a tiny bit._ "If you knew, why didn't you stop us"

_Amy opened her mouth, only to let out a pained gasp as her shoulders were gripped tightly by Ethan._

"If you knew why did you bear seeing me touch him, do whatever I want with him" _His voice was quiet and deep, almost sounding like an animal._ "Why didn't you stop us, Amy"

_Into his eyes, rage was burning. Amy feared what he could actually do to her._ "I-I didn't want to" _Another choked gasp escaped her lips, tears now running down her cheeks._ "You two looked so happy- he looked so happy- happier than he ever been with me" _She lowered her head, trying to stabilize her voice before attempting to continue._ "I w-would never try to ruin that for Mark, that's all I ever wanted, him to be happy"

_After that, silence. Amy's watery eyes met Ethan's, finding no emotion in them, still. She felt like he was going to wrap his hands around her neck and choke her any moment now._

"Lock me and Mark in a room- any room" _He started, licking his bottom lip._ "Don't come in unless you hear us shouting again" _His eyes were dark, filled with lust, with emotions._ "If it makes you feel better, I promise I won't do anything to him, I promise we won't do anything"

_Deep down there, they both knew that was a lie. Nevertheless, she agreed and gratefully, Mark had already gone upstairs to his room, which made it easier for both._

_As soon as Mark heard the door lock, his eyes went wide, staring at the younger in front of him confused._

"She knows" _He whispered, sighing afterward._ "Amy knows about us, or knew...about us" _A few minutes of silence passed before Ethan grabbed the chance to speak again._ "She agreed, to do this, she-"

"You asked her permission" _It wasn't a question._

_Ethan looked down, nodding anyway._ "Mark I'm sorry"

"What for?"

_He knew it. Of course._

"I'm sorry for talking shit about Amy" _Ethan took a deep breath._ "Okay fine, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything, I had no reason to say such shit for her" _Shallowing his pride down  
he continued. _"She doesn't deserve to be treated like that, she even allowed us to be...I can't- I don't feel like doing it anymore"

_A second passed. And another. And another._

"Are you saying you-"

"No" _A smirk crawled up his lips, unable to contain it anymore._ "I have a much better idea, but only if you agree as well"

_Mark won't lie, it took him more than it should to hit him. But when it did, he couldn't help but nod, a smirk also visible on his lips_

**-**

_On the other side of the door, Amy was leaning against the wall, playing nervously with her fingers as she heard nothing but silence coming from their room. Good thing- they weren't shouting, yet, but what were they doing? It was nerve breaking. She had promised not to burst in unless she heard shoutings and Ethan had 'promised' not to fuck with Mark. So, again, what were they doing?_

**-**

"Eth- ah- Ethan, wait" _The whisper broke the silence between them, grabbing the other's attention from between his legs._ "Don't make me cum, not yet"

"Oh, I see" _Ethan gave one last, long lick on Mark's tip before sitting up._ "You want to cum while being watched huh?" _He ran his fingers between the man's hair, appreciating how soft they were for a moment, then gripped and pulled them tightly, successfully earning a moan._ "You really want Amy to see how much of a cockslut you are"

_Mark could only nod and whimper at the thought. He shouldn't be getting off by that thought, after all, he had gotten mad at Ethan for that reason. He shouldn't have agreed to that idea. But, it was too late to call it off now._

"Off the bed, onto your knees, now"

_He shouldn't be obeying the other so easily. He shouldn't be enjoying being manhandled. Yet there he was, already on his knees, unzipping Ethan's pants so fast he almost got himself dizzy._

"You already know what to do, what a good bitch" _Ethan's fingers interlocked with Mark's hair, keeping him in place._ "How about you open yourself up while we have the chance?"

_A shiver ran up his spine at the command but nodded, grabbing the bottle of lube that was given to him, applying some on his fingers before attempting to slide 2 in right away. Drawing a loud moan from himself._

"Good bitch" _He repeated, this time a little lower while he tried to think of what to say next._

_Truth be told, he wasn't sure if the plan was gonna work. Hell, thinking about it now, he was only just realizing how dumb it really was. Would he back out though? Not by any chance._

"Unbelievable!" _He started, cleaning his throat before proceeding on being louder._ "I can't believe you are so selfish! Such an...ass! I came here to apologize, try to make things up and...you..." _Small pause, listening to his surroundings._ "You don't even give a fuck!"

_Meanwhile, Amy left out a shocked gasp at the sudden shoutings coming from the room, coming from Ethan. She wasted no time, she crawled towards the door, trying to listen closer._

_That didn't go unnoticed by the boys inside. They both knew she was listening, so they decided to act just a little more. Enough to allow her to burst in like promised._

"Wha- You're not even listening are you?!" _Ethan's voice became louder and louder, trying it's best to sound angrier too._ "Oh my god, why am I even trying, it's over, it's fucking over okay?! Are you happy?!" _A faint sound of keys dropping on the floor was heard, Ethan knew it would happen any moment now, yet, didn't stop._ "I wish we never met each other, Mark, I really, really wish that"

"Ethan what the hell are you--" _Amy burst in to break them apart, only to shut up at the view._ "E-Ethan?" _Her eyes filled with tears immediately. Seeing her boyfriend on his knees, fingering himself being like 5 seconds away from blowing his friend, while Ethan just stood there with a wide smirk on his lips...it was too much._ "I-I don't understand- what did I do to deserve this wh-"

"Amy listen to me for a minute before you assume anything dammit!" _Ethan shouted for real now, rubbing his temple softly._ "Look, I can't erase your memory from Mark's head, he loves you, you love him, I'm one hell of an intruder here I get it" _He took a deep breath._ "We decided that maybe- just maybe we could fit you in"

"You...you mean as a throuple?"

"Yeah I suppose, but that, only if you don't mind"

"Did you really have to...the whole sight here..."

"Guess not, I did this for shits and giggles" _Ethan chuckled to himself, now rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly._ "So, what do you say?"

_Amy crossed her arms and closed her eyes, sighing as she tried to think of her choices. She knew if she said no it wouldn't change the current situation, Mark and Ethan wouldn't stop their little game and perhaps, eventually, Mark would forget about her. She never liked anything close to a 3-way relationship but what choices did she really have at the moment?_

"Fine" _She broke the silence, opening her eyes to meet Ethan's._ "I...accept with one condition" _Both Ethan and Mark looked at her confused, eyeing each other._ "I still get to have alone time with Mark"

"Yeah figured that was coming, sure, can't say no here" _Ethan shrugged, looking back up at her._ "But I'd like to add a condition here too if you don't mind" _Now it was Amy's turn to look at them confused._ "You get to have sex with Mark only- blah blah, but, when we have sex all together, you both do whatever I want"

_Amy's whole body lit up. She didn't quite think of that part well._

"You get to refer me as master or sir, both are fine, and you pretty much have to obey me" _Ethan spoke as if his request was nothing too much_. "Again, only if you want this"

_It all came too much for Amy, she wanted Mark but she wasn't really into that kind of stuff. However, she was a bit curious about how Ethan acted in bed and all. She's seen how he treated Mark, he was rough but at the same time, gentle and loving. He would never hurt him, or her. Again, what choices did she really have at the moment?_

"I-I accept, as long as you don't go too far"

"Don't worry, we have limits too, if you tell me to stop, I'll stop" _The smirk was still on his lips, but she believed him, he was Ethan after all._ "So would you like to join us now, m'lady?"

"Now?!" _Her face lit up all over again, a shade of bright red visible on her cheeks._

"We promise to be gentle"

_She took a glance over Mark, then what was sitting in front of him before hesitantly kneeling in front of the younger as well._

"Oh, I didn't even have to ask, good girl" _Ethan slowly placed his free hand on Amy's head, grabbing a tight hold on her hair._ "You know what to do now, right princess?"

_That word sent chills up her spine. Such a strange feeling coming from such an 'innocent' word. Nonetheless, she nodded weakly, eyeing the thick shaft in front of her._

"Mark, baby, how about you put a little show up, huh?"

_There was nothing to be explained or questioned, Mark wrapped his lips around the tip, swirling and moving his tongue whenever and wherever he could, all while Amy stood there and watched in awe. She knew by the look on Ethan's face that he expected her to follow. She wasn't gonna avoid it, she couldn't, she wouldn't._

_She slowly and hesitantly leaned closer, wrapping her lips around the base, running her tongue where Mark couldn't, not disappointed by the loud gasp that came out of Ethan._

"T-That-- That's it, god, keep going" _His eyes shut down and his lips parted, allowing small groans and gasps to come out._

_For a second her eyes met Mark's lust-filled ones, then Mark moved his mouth down, focusing on the base for a bit before moving back all the way up to the tip. He did that a few more times, encouraging her to do the same._

_Amy didn't really waste a minute, she started copying Mark's movements, trying her best to hide her excitement about Ethan's pleased expressions. She never thought she'd be so eager to please someone other than her boyfriend._

"Hnng, hold up" _Ethan's grip on their hair tightened enough to stop them._ "Enough, don't wish to cum by that, just yet" _He whispered, attempting to catch his breath._ "Both of you, on the bed, on your backs"

_While Mark did as he was told right away, Amy took a moment to take some clothes off, before following, nervously._

"Don't- I don't want to go all the way in today" _She whispered, biting her lower lip anxiously._

_Ethan raised an eyebrow, but sighed, nodding._ "You don't have to, I understand"

"But I'd...like to watch you and Mark"

"What? Watch us fuck?"

_She nodded, looking away embarrassed._

"Amy" _He chuckled._ "Didn't know you were into that" _He crawled closer and planted a few kisses on her neck, making her gasp._ "So be it, enjoy the show"

_He pulled away and crawled back to Mark, pressing their lips together into a hungry kiss. Lips and tongues mashed together, fighting for dominance._

_As soon as they pulled away, Ethan's lips traveled down to his jaw, then neck, then collarbone, making sure he left a small hickey on each place._

"Someone's very excited" _He whispered in his ear before biting it softly._

"That's your fault" _Mark whispered back, biting his lips to muffle the needy moans that desperately wanted to escape._

"Is it now?" _The younger slid one hand between Mark's legs, spreading them widely._ "You agreed to this too" _Two fingers slipped inside with ease, searching around for that one spot._ "It's not like I hadn't noticed how fast you used to cum every time Amy wandered around, unknown of what we're doing a few rooms away" _A loud whimper finally escaped the elder's lips and Ethan knew he found it and decided to abuse it for a while._ "Am I wrong, Mark?"

_Meanwhile, Mark was already a mess, arching his back and moaning every time his prostate was touched, even slightly. Nevertheless, he shook his head, too lost in pleasure to answer properly._

"I asked you a question, I expect an answer" _His tone was low and serious, almost threatening._

"A-Ah" _He was unable to proceed the moment and think of using actually words. Until he felt the fingers slip out and the tip of the younger's cock teasing his entrance._ "Ethan what-"

"You disobeyed me there" _Ethan smirked._ "Bad boys don't get what they want unless they apologize"

_Silence filled the room for a few minutes. Mark's head was spinning and his insides were aching with need. On the back of his mind, he was perfectly aware of the extra pair of eyes staring at him and it scared him how much that turned him on. He didn't even notice his own hand moving down to wrap itself around his shaft until Ethan stopped him._

"Nu-uh, you don't get to touch yourself unless you speak up"

_A disapproving groan was the only answer he could manage to get out. He turned his head a little and his eyes met Amy's immediately. Lust and impatience were visible in her eyes too. He couldn't help but stare at them._

"Oh, I see" _Ethan's voice got both of their attention, turning now to face the younger._ "Amy come closer"

_Even though she said she didn't want to participate, she didn't hesitate at all. She obeyed right away, crawling next to the younger, curiosity burning inside her._

"Mark's kinda shy because you're just observing" _The smirk on his lips slowly returned as he moved his free hand between Amy's legs._ "So I thought it'd be better if we put on a show for him to calm down" _Cold fingers slid inside her panties and soon, without even a warning, inside her._

"Eth-an!" _Amy tried to protest but not pull away. Her body was frozen and shocked by the sudden wave of pleasure that hit her._

"Do I have to repeat myself?" _He thrust his finger in slowly, scissoring them while his thumb rubbed against her clit._ "First of all, you don't get to call me by my name" _He thrust them deeper, milking all the moans he could get out of Amy._ "And second of all, I saw you touch yourself there, without permission too"

_Amy muffled most of the moans and pleads that kept creeping out, although, in the position she was in, it was hard to resist. Ethan's fingers weren't as thick as Mark's, but surely longer. The way they rubbed against her walls, close to her spot, drove her mad each minute passed._

"Eth- Master please" _She was so unfamiliar with those words, it felt weird coming out of her mouth, yet it thrilled her in so many ways. She had to bite on her lower lip to keep her panting low._

"Please, what?" 

"Please can I-- ah, can I have-" _Her voice trailed off as her mind got lost to the pleasure little by little, now_

"Speak up" _Thumb pressed against her clit, flicking it gently but enough to draw her attention back to him._

"Please can I ride Mark!" _She shouted while pressing down on the fingers, chasing her orgasm._

_Ethan laughed, almost maniacally._ "Oh please, have a seat, princess" 

_Amy turned her attention to Mark, which seemed to have been staring at her for quite a while now. Their eyes met once again, in lust-filled awe. Nothing to say there. She turned away from the younger and straddled her boyfriend. There could be more, a whole lot more, but both of them were already at their limit._

_She needed that sweet release. Right now._

_However, she leaned over, giving him a moment to accept what was about to happen before she lined herself up Mark's waiting shaft and sunk. The pleasure and the pain were so intense she's arching backward at it, body shaking as it accepted the familiar girth into it._

"Hey, now, let's not forget I'm also here" _Uninvited, but at the same time not, Ethan smoothly pushed himself inside Mark while automatically wrapping his arms around Amy's waist for 'support'._

_The elder could do nothing but cry out. He felt full, way too full. The fact that he hadn't come yet was a miracle honestly. The pressure built up in him like an electric charge. Amy was riding him with all her might and Ethan was fucking him with all his might. He didn't know whether to thrust upward or backward, he was stuck in one place, unable to move, unable to do anything but moan like a whore. And he **loved** it._

_The moans and loud screams of pleasure were echoing all over the walls of the room, probably in the hallways too and into their neighbor's walls, but none of them cared at the moment. Amy's whole body was fortunately now supported by Ethan who was trying his best to bounce her up and down along with his own movements. The progress was sloppy, messy, clumsy, all of the above. The main goal: to make each other cum- which was gladly gonna get achieved soon._

_Amy had already, shamelessly, climaxed twice already and chased after her third while Ethan and Mark chased after their first._

_The younger's whimpers came out louder than planned and in order to muffle them, he sunk his teeth into the back of Amy's neck, drawing a loud gasp from her. His iron grip on her waist remained and Amy was sure she'd end up having bruises to remember, but she didn't care, neither cared, their minds were clouded with lust, with need. Mark had had enough, he could no longer hold it, he felt Amy's tight walls wrap around him, sucking him in tightly, so much he lost control, he began panting and moaning to the point of hyperventilation but soon got interrupted by a primal scream as he finally climaxed. His rapid contracting muscles sucked Ethan in, leaving him with no other choice but to be pulled over the edge as well. It felt odd- different. The mixed feelings they all felt couldn't be described, not with words at least._

"Ethan" _Both whispered softly, still quite breathless._

_The younger gave a small satisfied groan as a response, a look of pure bliss remaining on his face. However, he got took the hint and managed to pull out and throw himself behind, only being supported by his elbows. His breathing was still unstable, heartbeat echoing up his ears, but he was satisfied, in more ways than possible._

_As his eyes finally closed, Amy and Mark found their chance to share a passionate kiss before crawling towards the younger's side, both sharing a devious smirk._ "Is that all?" _Amy started, disappointment obvious in her voice._ "Is it? Usually he lasts longer" _Mark spoke up right after, managing to get Ethan's attention back to them._

"Master, we're not satisfied **yet** " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start calling me out for being a freak, I'm making another version of this, without Amy, for the ones that don't appreciate the requested one here


End file.
